


Podfic of Johnlock Fantasy

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: We all live in a Johnlock fantasy...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Johnlock Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Johnlock Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798325) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j0nuy6q8facwhy1/Johnlock_Fantasy/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> There's a spot where the audio cuts out briefly. I don't know why, but please ignore it.  
> Thank you, sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name, for being my first (and so far only) friend in the Johnlock fandom! Also, thank you, ChrisCalledMeSweetie, for inspiring me to post stuff and for being one of the first people to welcome me into the fandom! You both are awesome.


End file.
